


Fate is Amazing

by planetundersiege



Series: Allura Ship Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura ship week, Blushing, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fate, Love, Oneshot, Ship, Talking, The Balmera, Voltron, prompt, shayllura, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Allura ship week 2018: Day 7: Fate.Shayllura.Shay is thrilled as Allura returns to the Balmera.





	Fate is Amazing

“Princess”, Shay said as she stood eye to eye with Allura, on the Balmera she called home. She blushed as she saw Allura, happy that she was here. As she looked at her with her solid yellow eyes, she looked into the warmth in Allura’s, along with a sweet smile that melted Shay’s heart. “It’s an honor for all of us that you have returned”.

“Thanks Shay, it really means a lot. You and your people are great allies to the Voltron Coalition, and I like to spend time with you”.

“You do?”, Shay asked, confused in a happy way. She loved being with Allura, more than she could explain, and to hear that the feeling night ge mutual, it was like a dream for the young balmeran. The altean princess had really stolen her heart.

“Of course I do Shay. No matter how far away we are, I’m always bound to come back here. It’s like fate wants us to meet, if that doesn’t sound too silly”.

“Not at all princess. I’m really glad that fate worked it out this way as well, because I really do enjoy your company. I wish fate would let us meet even more”.

This time it was the altean’s time to blush, and then nodded.

“Of course Shay. I’ll always have time for you in my life, I’ll come and visit you whenever you like, and you’re always welcome to the castle of lions with me. I would love to spend more time with you”.

“Of do?”.

“Yes. We are staying on the Balmera for the night, so, do you perhaps wanna drink a milkshake on the castle?”.

“Sure, but what’s a milkshake?”.

“It’s the most delicious thing to ever exist, come and I’ll give you one”.


End file.
